Fragile
by hanatsukiko25
Summary: After his break up with Axel, Roxas reflects over the memories they had together, and tries to figure out what he did wrong. AkuRoku, yaoi. Songfic. One-shot. "How to Love" by Lil' Wayne.


The blonde was sitting upon the balcony of his parent's home, taking in the beautiful sunset that had crept its way across the sky. The blue was quickly replaced with splotches of pink and orange, and even hints of red and yellow. White puffs surrounded it in just the right way, curving their way around the giant orb of heat in the sky. As he stared upon the sky with wide sapphire eyes, he so desperately wanted to grasp the clouds themselves and ride with them across the world in peace to forget about a certain red head in his mind.

The soft breezes kissed each side of his face, reminding him so much of Axel. The two of them didn't get along well, but he thought somewhere along the lines, after meeting him, that they were destined to be together. Yet no matter what Roxas did, Axel seemed to have a different opinion. Like how he would sometimes leave the TV on at night because he fell asleep watching it and it would sting worse when the redhead would remind him whose apartment he was living in. The blonde winced, remembering that night, and tried to think of happier times between the two.

Except that there was much more fights then happy endings.

Roxas sighed sadly, wanting to believe it was all a dream, and that the redhead would accept him back with open arms again. He knew he's screwed up a bunch of times before, but the last fight they had…was devastating. He'd never seen his boyfriend so pissed. He couldn't quite understand why his boyfriend was pissed, though. All he did was go out drinking with some friends and go straight to bed…right?

The blonde remembered waking up the next day with a slight hangover, and his boyfriend's booming voice echoing in his ears. "Where the hell did you go last night?"

The blonde had been half awake, and couldn't completely respond to the question. "Huh?"

The response only made the redhead even angrier, "Why don't you ever tell me when you're going to do stupid shit like this! Hell, you look like you were wasted last night! What did you do, flirt with a bunch of guys?"

Roxas blinked, "I did tell you! You weren't listening!"

The red head scoffed at that, pain stretched across his eyes. "I _always_ listen to you, Roxas. You're the one who acts like he doesn't give a damn."

The blonde felt the pounding sensation of a headache coming on, and groaned. Sure, Axel was mad, but when wasn't he? He almost always was mad at Roxas for doing something…even if it was going out with a couple of friends.

"That's it. I can't…I can't take this anymore. I care too much about you for you not to care."

The blonde opened his mouth to protest, but the redhead beat him to it. "Get the fuck out of my apartment! Don't even bother coming back!"

And, despite the many fights they had had in the past, this one marked the ending of their three yearlong on and off relationship.

The blonde knew most of their fights had to do with men hitting on him, and it seemed to bother him a lot. When the redhead was present, he'd give the man who was flirting with him an icy glare and wrap an arm around his boyfriend, trying to keep the man away from him, yet Roxas naturally chatted with him as if he really had no idea that the man before him was flirting with him, and it would make Axel terribly jealous and angry at the same time, thus sending them into yet another fight.

Roxas wished he could handle his relationship with Axel better, if only he still had Axel in his arms.

_You had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart, _

_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out _

_How to love, how to love_

The happier moments, though, seemed as beautiful as the sunset before him. He remembered the red head's smiles and laughs, and even the good days they'd have to enjoy each other when Axel wasn't working. The soft breeze blew his blonde hair in a relaxing gesture, almost as if the wind itself was trying to calm him. It seemed that when work and taking care of Roxas's stupid mistakes weren't on his shoulders, he would be incredibly relaxed and for once, not angry with him. The blonde wished he weren't such a terrible boyfriend and that Axel would give him another chance, even though the redhead would've been very rich for the many times he'd already given enough chances.

He closed his eyes, watching the old memories replay again and again in his head, always failing to change anything.

_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever, _

_Now you're in the corner trying to put it together. _

_How to love, how to love_

He tried to block everything out, but failed as a memory entered his mind quickly, when he had first met the red head. Roxas was with his friends Riku, Zack, and Tidus, his usual partying buddies, when he spotted a drop dead gorgeous redhead, with a skinny yet sexy body, dancing in a way he never thought anyone could. The red head's movements were indeed sexy, yet they were vaguely careful. From where he was sitting, he couldn't see whom the red head was dancing with, but it seemed that he danced at the back of the bar for a reason. Could the gorgeous man be shy? Roxas didn't know, but that statement didn't exactly stay with him. Because of that, he slowly realized why he was being so…so careful, instead of laid back, and having a good time. The blonde couldn't understand why someone wouldn't take what time they had to relax, seeing as people barely had time off work these days.

Tidus nudged his ribs slightly, trying to get his attention. "Hey, Roxas, who're you lookin' at?" Unlike Riku and Zach, Tidus was slightly better at holding his liquor. Not wanting Tidus to embarrass him, he quickly shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

Tidus grinned, "Oh, I see how it is. You see that black haired beauty over there?" The other blonde pointed to a beautiful woman with waist long black hair and bright violet eyes. "Isn't she hot?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," He lied, "You should go dance with her."

The other blonde's eyes widened, "You really think she'll say yes?"

"Course' I do, Tidus. Why wouldn't I think that, didn't you see the way she was looking at you a second ago?"

In fact, the black haired woman had briefly looked him over not even a second ago when Roxas had noticed her sweeping her eyes over Tidus that she turned away, slightly embarrassed.

"Whoa, seriously? Thanks!" He gave Roxas a fist pound before rushing over to greet the woman.

"No problem," Roxas searched the crowd for the red head again, and noticed he had moved a little and he could see him clearer. He gasped when he took notice of his tantalizing emerald eyes, and how he took notice of Roxas so quickly. He almost literally jumped when he realized Riku was pointing the red head out to him, and quickly blushed, looking away slightly, trying to hide his blush with his bangs.

_For a second you were here, now you're over there, it's hard not to stare, _

_The way you're moving your body like you never had a love, _

_Never had a love._

"What was his name again?" The blue haired man next to the red head asked with curiosity.

"His name is Roxas and he has been eyeing you for quite a while, and he hasn't had anyone to love since…damn, I couldn't even tell you. Would you mind dancing with him?"

The red head seemed to take interest in the blonde sitting at the bar in the front, silently loving how nervous the boy was at his stare. He shrugged, turning back to Riku. "Sure, why not?"

"Alright, I'll go get him." Riku quickly came across the dance floor and found Roxas hiding behind his bangs, and could distinctively make out a blush behind them. "Roxas?"

The blonde made a noncommittal noise before meeting Riku's cerulean eyes. "Yes?"

"You know the red headed guy you've been drooling over?" The blonde rolled his eyes, and Riku took that as some incensive to go on.

"He really wants to dance with you."

Roxas could have sworn his heart had literally skipped a beat, and then butterfly's filled his nervous stomach afterward. Unsurprisingly, he met Riku's eyes with curious, yet hopeful eyes. "R-really?"

"Yeah, come on!" His silver haired friend guided him across the dance floor to the red head and his blue haired buddy. The next thing he knew, Riku had smashed them together to get them to dance, knowing Roxas wouldn't make the first move. The rest of the night was absolutely amazing, and the blonde wished the memory was reality, because at this point, he'd doing anything to have the red head back.

Since then, the blonde had realized how much the red head had changed. It made him wished he could start over from the beginning to make everything right again.

_When you was just a youngling your looks were so precious, _

_But now you're grown up, so fly, it's like a blessing. _

_But you can't have a man look at you for five seconds without you being insecure. _

_You never credited yourself, so when you got older, _

_It seems like you came back ten times over._

The fact still remained, though, that the way Axel danced, and damn, the way he even acted, was careful. He almost seemed fragile in a way, like how he handled everything with care. It made Roxas smile to know how gentle the red head was and it would always puzzle him to why. Axel had never told him about any past relationships he had, but the blonde was fine with him not wanting to talk about it with him.

It suddenly dawned on him that Axel would always tell Roxas about his past, but he wouldn't tell the red head anything. It wasn't like he didn't want to, it was just…something he kept privately with him. Most of it was too painful to bring up, and he sure as hell didn't want his boyfriend to see him cry.

That part alone was his fault. He should have opened up more to him and saw that Axel was never a judgmental guy, and he never would be. He wouldn't blame his own past on Roxas, or force him to do anything. All the red head wanted was to spend time with him and get to know him better. The blonde felt like a selfish dumbass.

_You had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart, _

_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out _

_How to love, how to love_

Axel got along with his family pretty well and he always wanted Roxas to meet them. When the red head would bring it up though, he would freeze a little, and become really nervous. He did, after all, want to show the red head's family that he was good to Axel. Or, at least, he thought he was…

_Now you're sitting here, in this damn corner, looking through all your thoughts _

_And looking over your shoulders saying,_

"I wish I hadn't been a heartless bastard toward you." He silently wished that the breeze would carry his words to the red head himself.

_You had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart, _

_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out _

_How to love, how to love_

He remembered how no matter how long he'd be home during the day, Roxas would never clean. He was afraid to get his hands dirty, and besides that, he knew he wasn't good at it. Axel always constantly asked him if he could while he would be at work and the blonde _would_ do the best of his ability.

Though they had gotten into lots of fights over it, it seemed to slowly disappear, and he stopped asking him to do anything. He was glad that was one thing off of their list of things to fight over, though it wasn't entirely true. Now when he looked upon it, he realized how much of a lazy asshole he was. All his lover was asking was to help him around the house; he was living there after all. It would have meant more to his lover to come home to a clean home for once, rather than to see Roxas sleeping on the couch again late in the evening from partying or on the phone with one of his friends.

He knew back then he wouldn't be able to imagine life without the red head. Now that he'd had a good taste of it, it stung like a searing pain across the chest, leaving open severe wounds that only he red head could heal. Yet he felt so selfish thinking that way, since the red head himself had suffered far more worse wounds than just the one he was feeling right now. Axel probably had more cuts and bruises for having dealt with Roxas over the years.

It made the blonde so sick of himself. He hated himself for hurting Axel the way he did, and he knew just a simple acting of feeling sorry wouldn't cut it.

_You say you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever, _

_Now you're in this corner trying to put it together. _

_How to love, how to love_

Through his memories, he sought the beautiful sky, aching for its acceptance. One of the things the red head loved was the sky, and how it would amazingly change every day; something about it was different. He held vividly in his mind when he would watch the sunset, or even just the clouds in Axel's arms. His kisses made him feel welcome and loved with every breeze that nature had given off. His gentle, yet husky voice telling him he loved him and that it would never change. He wondered if he really meant that, and if Roxas still had a chance.

Yet the blonde had blown all of his chances long ago, and Axel deserved someone so much better than him. He felt a weird feeling well up in his throat, a feeling he hadn't felt since…he shivered, not wanting to remember the thoughts that crossed his mind. Sighing, he climbed onto the balcony's railing and sat upon it, gazing into the calming sunset. All of the colors came together, now having a swirling effect, surrounding the sun. The great orb in the sky held its red-orange color, letting the world know how hot it would be the next day. The color reminded him of Axel's pretty red hair, and he instantly missed running his fingers through it.

_You say you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever, _

_Now you're in this corner trying to put it together. _

_How to love, how to love_

He reached out next to him without looking, expecting the red head to be there. This pain that entered his heart; he knew Axel would be there to comfort him. Yet jumped a bit, surprised that he wasn't. He wanted to believe it was all a dream. Just a sick, sick dream, and that when he awoke, the red head would be there next to him, holding his curled up body against him for warmth. He felt the weird feeling again, welling up in his throat quicker now. He held it back as much as he could, suppressing the feeling entirely.

In dawned on him what the feeling might be. He always saw himself as a guy who didn't like to pry through his past and try to live life to its fullest. Was that who he really was, though? Or was he trying to hide it all, all of the pain and tears, that had went along with his past? He knew he didn't have the best childhood, and all this time, he wanted to keep the feelings inside him so that Axel wouldn't see them.

Would it have been different if he did?

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind off the topic. He remembered how the red head would move around a lot, cleaning and cooking around the house. He wanted to reach in the memory and help him when he could instead of being the lazy bastard he was back then. He felt unbearably guilty, and the world around felt as if it were swerving, moving beyond his control. Taking deep breaths, he attempted to calm himself down to control the dizziness, and it started to stop. He found himself sitting behind the railing, looking out to the sunset again.

_For a second you were here, now you're over there, it's hard not to stare, _

_The way you moving your body like you never had a love. _

_How to love_

Roxas didn't have very many ambitions in life, besides staying with Axel for a long time. He wanted to be his forever, and he knew the red head had felt the same. The red head, on the other hand, wanted to become an author. He had ambitions unlike anyone he'd ever met, and he was unbelievably determined to get that far. He hadn't paid very much attention in school so the red head often read books on grammar and even read some of other languages. He always found reading interesting, and it even amazed the blonde how much he could read in one day.

Though, all of Roxas's friends from high school didn't do their best at school because they had gone drinking almost every night. Unfortunately, he had gotten dragged into it by none other than Riku himself, with a little help from Tidus and Zach. Overtime, it became the only pass time Roxas knew, besides spending time with Axel.

Truth be told, Roxas had a slight fear of reality. He knew the world was as cruel as it sounded on the news, and it scared him to face it alone, even though he had Axel with him. Maybe that was what caused him to want to drink with his friends a lot. He wanted to avoid his past greatly, and drinking barely helped his forget it.

He wished back then he would have told them no, and possibly he could have had better ambitions in life, like Axel does. He wished that were true, but if he had never went drinking with his friends that fateful night, he wouldn't have met the beautiful red head that danced sexily across the dance floor, yet at the same time, he danced with caution. There were a couple of things to be afraid of when you were at a bar, such as someone drugging you and such, but the feeling wasn't that kind of _'afraid'_ with Axel. The red head wasn't like that. It was like he was trying to protect something, and that something Roxas wanted to find out.

_And you had a lot of dreams that transformed to visions. _

_The fact that you saw the world affected all of your decisions._

The blonde never wanted to hurt the red head. He knew that no matter how many times he had told him he was sorry, it would leave in odd pang in his heart, and the red head would have a scar from the last fight. The red head was tough, yet gentle. Always gentle and careful around others, and when Roxas would make him mad, it seemed as if he would get defensive, but what he was so defensive about seemed beyond him. He wondered if the red head's past relationships had been different, and because of that, did it confuse him further when the two of them would fight constantly? It confused him, too.

He knew Axel was very over protective of Roxas's heart, and if any of his friends, or even a stranger had hurt him, he'd fly into a pit of rage. The blonde seemed to be the optimistic one of the two of them, not to say Axel was pessimistic. He just wasn't always happy.

His protectiveness was almost like his jealousy when other men would try to hit on him, and Axel would think Roxas was allowing it. Because of how much Axel would take the wrong way, Roxas wouldn't talk to anyone besides his friends at the bar, hoping it would ease Axel's jealousy and pain. I barely helped, and it worried him to no end sometimes.

_But it wasn't your fault, wasn't in your intensions. _

_If you don't want to hear anyone talking to me, there isn't anyone listening. _

_But, but I admire popping bottles and dipping, _

_Just as much as you remind your bar tending is tripping, baby. _

_So don't be mad, nobody else is tripping. _

It was like everything clicked into place for him, and the answer for why Axel was mad and jealous a lot came to him. He felt so stupid, so very, very stupid. Axel would always protect him and his heart. The red head would be so careful around other people, like he didn't trust them, but with what?

His heart.

It hit Roxas like a ton of bricks falling off a skyscraper. Axel never talked about his past relationships because his heart had been broken before. The scars he had before Roxas came into his life must have had a toll on him, and the blonde understood that. The red head had trust issues because of his past relationships, but he wasn't afraid of people. He knew one thing he was afraid of, though.

He was just as afraid of telling Roxas his past relationships as the blonde was of telling him his past. They were both afraid of what the other would think and say, and even how they'd act around them afterwards. The people Axel had dated probably still haunted him a little every waking day, but with Roxas by his side, he must have felt he could surpass that easily. Because the blonde never asked or even acted like he cared, he couldn't.

_You see a lot of crooks and those crooks are still crooks._

Roxas felt like a murderer. He felt like this because all he ever did was kill Axel's heart, little by little, until the red head just couldn't take it anymore, and officially kicked him out. Roxas didn't stop what was coming up from his throat, and he quickly choked a sob. Thick, warm tears spilled down the blonde's pale cheeks, marking the first time he'd cried since his mother had died. It left him and Sora to take care of each other, because his father had left while his mother was still sick to find some kind of herb or medicine to help her. Unfortunately, they hadn't seen their father since the day he'd left.

Being slightly older than his twin, even if it was by a few seconds, he worked to make ends meet for them. Sora would always come first, and his little brother was…well, everything to him. He wouldn't have been able to go on if Sora wasn't there to hold him up when things seemed to get worse.

Then, as they had gotten older, Sora found himself a man, and that man was his best friend Riku. He knew the silver haired man would take care of his brunette younger brother to the very best of his ability and keep him entirely safe, if Sora would let him. His little brother was a bit stubborn that way.

The tears found their way onto the balcony, leaving small wet spots in the shadows the railing had. It made him realize that letting his tears out wasn't that bad, and hiding his feelings in the shadows from a certain red head didn't make a true relationship. All in all, they both held their own share of secrets.

Roxas wanted to mend the red head's severed heart, and to be there for him when he needed him.

_You had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart, _

_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out _

_How to love, how to love_

The blonde wanted to apologize; even though he knew there was a great chance the red head wouldn't accept it. At the same time, though, he knew if the red head rejected him, Roxas wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He wouldn't be able to cope with the fact that he'd lost Axel completely. The blonde held onto the thread of 'possibility' with his entire grip now, desperately not wanting to see the red head walk away.

He missed the feeling of his lover's pale fingers running through his golden hair that Axel told him he loved, and the warmth of the kisses that left him reassured from every fight they had. He missed the feeling of his skin touching his, the spark the two of them shared for each other turning them on. He missed the way he would gently touch him, letting him know there was more he wanted to tell him about his life.

The thing he missed the most, though, was the way his bright lilac eyes would be able to spot him from a mile away, and the way his lover's eyes would look at him lovingly, when he wasn't mad. Though, because of how much of a jackass he'd been, that look in his eyes wasn't seen very often. Roxas guessed that was what made it so precious and memorable to him.

As the sunset started to disappear, Roxas wondered if Axel was watching the fading sunset, too.

_You say you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever, _

_Now you're in this corner trying to put it together. _

_How to love, how to love_

The blonde stood up, brushing the thick, fat tears out of his sapphire eyes. He decided that he was going to do what should have been done a long time ago. Night fall seemed to be drawing near with every feeling that his heart was about to pound out of his chest; he was nervous to confront his lover. Axel had never kicked him out before until a few days ago.

Jumping over the railing, he landed in front of his parent's home, swift fully getting up and running again. His parents worked a lot, so whenever he decided to visit or stay they wouldn't be there very often. His parent's home was pretty far away from the red head's. Whether he liked it or not, he knew it could take a little longer than he planned to get there.

He swerved past a corner and passed anyone still around at this time of night. Ignoring the gasps from behind him, he thought he'd heard a familiar voice coming from behind.

"Roxas? Hey, Roxas, wait up!"

He quickly stopped himself and turned around, seeing Riku running towards him. "What the hell? Why are running around here at this time of night? And you came from-…oh." Riku seemed to register everything in his mind quickly, which was something his best friend always exceled at.

"Did you and Axel break up?" The silver haired man asked as gently as he could.

Roxas felt a thick fat tear roll down his cheek. He knew it was true, he wouldn't deny it, but it still hurt. It hurt even worse hearing it from someone else; even though he knew that it shouldn't, since he knew he still had a chance with the red head…somehow.

"Oh my god…I'm here for you man, it's okay." Riku reached out to hug him, but Roxas shook his head, wiping the tear away and knowing Riku would be shocked to see that.

"I…I have to make it up to him. I've treated him," He choked a sob, "so bad. I don't deserve him in every way, but I know deep inside, I've still got a chance. Thanks, Riku, but I have to go." Roxas gave his best friend quick hug, which Riku gladly accepted.

"No problem, man. Just let me know how it goes."

"Will do," Roxas called behind himself as he ran through the streets of the city, finally coming to a sub division. All of the homes practically looked the same, but he knew where Axel's house was with his eyes closed.

As he approached the home, he fought the urge to cry again. Before today, Roxas hadn't cried in…six years. Was it necessary to keep his past bottled up like that for that long? He wondered if Sora had it easier, or if he was going through the same thing. More than anything, he wanted to know if Sora had been willing to tell Riku his past. Then again, Sora cried a lot when they were little, and he was the only one there to comfort him. That must have been the reason he stopped crying, because he couldn't. He had to be strong for Sora.

He drew closer to the door, itching to run in there and hug his ex-lover. Taking a deep breath, he knocked lightly, hoping the red head would answer. He winced, realizing it was getting late, and he might have woken him up. He _really_ hoped Axel wouldn't be mad.

Faint footsteps were heard from inside the home, and Roxas tried his best to hold back his tears. One fat, thick tear fell from his eye, right before Axel opened the door to his apartment. "Hello?" The red head turned his head and immediately froze, seeing who it was at his door.

The blonde looked…absolutely _miserable. _Roxas always had some kind of confidence for everything he did, even when it came to Axel. Though when he stared into the blonde's sapphire eyes, he knew Roxas had changed. Were those…tear stains on his cheeks? The red head thought he was seeing things, but he knew this was real. Roxas was standing there at his door, clearly trying to suppress more tears.

Axel had to admit, Roxas…he never understood him. The red head would give and give and give, but had never gotten anything in return. He knew there was a bunch of things about the blonde, but he just kept his past bottled inside, like a jar, threatening to over fill and attack his heart. The red head wanted to know so much more about the mysterious blonde in front of him, and the feeling that he was going to crept up his spine.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered, slowly moving his pale fingers up towards the red head's cheek to caress it. Still shocked, the red head didn't move, just watching his ex-lover make his move.

The red head slowly moved his hand to meet the blonde's, his hand being slightly bigger than Roxas's. The blonde managed to fake a smile, which Axel could clearly see through.

Tears fell from the blonde's sapphire eyes, unable to hold them in any longer. "I…I've been such a bastard to you," He choked a sob, "All you ever wanted was for us to meet half way, you wanted me to help you around the house, but I never did. I never did anything for you. I…I held everything back; I held them away from you, because I was afraid of what you'd think of me. You never told me about the people you dated before me, and I never told you about my past. Because I didn't, and because I," He choked another sob as the red head wiped away a tear threatening to fall from his eye, "I hurt you so bad over these three years. I murdered your heart, damn it! You're so careful around others…because you're afraid of getting hurt worse than you already were. I don't deserve you, Axel." He choked another sob, unable to look his ex-lover in the eyes.

"I love you _so_ much," The blonde admitted, wiping away his tears, "and I know a simple 'sorry' won't cut it. Axel, I…"

The red head surprised him by using two fingers to lift his chin to meet his lilac eyes. The expression on the red head's face was extremely soft, and Roxas felt himself melting into his eyes. "Roxas, I'd never think terribly of you. You've some pretty damned stupid things before, but you never understood what I was trying to tell you." Tears began to well up in the read heads eyes. "You finally understand."

Roxas swallowed hard, slightly blushing from how close he was to Axel. "No more secrets, I promise. I want to tell you everything."

That was all the red head wanted to hear, and he waited three years to hear it. His lips crashed against the shorter blonde's as his hands wrapped around his neck lovingly and the red heads went to the blonde's waist.

_See, I just want you to know that you deserve the best. _

_You're beautiful _

_You're beautiful, yeah. _

_And I want you to know, you're far from the usual, far from the usual._

Roxas broke the kiss and just stared into the taller man's eyes, silently looking for acceptance. After a few minutes, his hopes started to go down, and he knew the red head was looking at him. He looked back up at him, and he noticed Axel cringed a little. Was it really that different to see him cry?

"I am so sorry," The blonde whispered, "I know…I know you'll find someone better. I can see that you-"

"No," Axel cut him off, placing his index finger upon the blonde's plump lips, "I won't. I won't ever meet someone who understands me better than you do."

Roxas sighed, embracing the redhead. "I can never forgive myself for what I did to you. You deserve so much more."

Axel hugged him back, ignoring the warm weather that almost threatened to make him sweat. "You're not a terrible person, Roxas. I…I forgive you."

_See you had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart, _

_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out _

_How to love, how to love_

"It's not okay, though. I promise…no, I swear I'll be a better man to you. No more secrets and I promise to help you in any way I can. I won't go drinking anymore, I'll get a job, I'll-"

"Whoa, whoa, Roxas!" He broke the embrace and gently held his shoulders. "It's okay. Really. You don't have to quit anything for me. I love you for who you are. That'll never change."

"S-still! I was terrible to you. I only added on to the scars you already had from the past."

Axel sighed, not wanting to deny the blonde. He really had hurt him all these years, but the red head had learned to push it all aside because he knew why Roxas acted the way he did. He was afraid of being judged.

"I know, Roxas. Can you promise me one thing, though?"

"Yes," He admitted, slipping his hands into his lovers.

"You'll try not to do anything stupid? Like going somewhere without telling me and worrying me to death?"

"Yes," He chuckled, meeting his lover's warm mouth. He parted his lips, letting the red head's tongue explore his mouth.

_You say you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever, _

_Now you're in this corner trying to put it together. _

_How to love, how to love_

Axel broke the kiss, and kissed the blonde's forehead tenderly. After he pulled away, the blonde looked up at him, "So does this mean you'll take me back?"

"Of course," Axel began, "you've already proven to me that you're sorry."

The moonlight seemed to make the red head's face glow, and at that very moment he looked like an angel, or a very high priced life sized porcelain doll. Roxas caressed the red head's cheek, unable to hold himself back. "So beautiful," He murmured before being brought into another hungry kiss by his lover.

_See you had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart, _

_Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out _

_How to love, how to love_

He kissed back, feeling incredibly ecstatic that his lover accepted him again. After all of the terrible things he's done to Axel, he was so sure the red head would kick him off his lawn. He underestimated his wonderful lover.

_See you had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart, _

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out _

_How to love, how to love_

He swore to himself he'd never let anyone hurt Axel again, let alone himself.

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever, _

_Now you're in this corner trying to put it together. _

_How to love, how to love_

It was his job to protect his lover, and he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. The two lovers headed inside to get a good night's sleep, knowing tomorrow would start a new beginning in their relationship.


End file.
